1000 años el deceo de Ino no taisho
by shizukoDkoray
Summary: sesshomaru odia a su hermano pero sus hijso estan enamorados...el deceo mas presiado de inu no taisho que sus dos hijso vivan en paz...¿sera este amor tan fuerte?  la mayoria de los personajes perteneses  a Rumiko Takahashi
1. capitulo 1:mi vda

En un castillo, nací mi madre irasue mi padre inu no taisho, todos juntos y felices aunque mi padre siempre serio y mi madre fría, yo era feliz aunque como ellos no lo demostrase, los primeros 100 años fueron fantásticos luego mi padre empezó a entrenarme los demonios como yo no envejecemos fácilmente, yo le admiraba y mi madre a un muy adentro esta orgullosa de nosotros dos, todos éramos felices nuca los vi Paliar, bueno nunca los vi Demostrarse amor pero éramos demonios, pensé que era normal me entrenaron para la batalla cuando tenia 500 años mi padre forjo 3 espadas poderosas bueno dos en realidad, recuerdo ese día.

-padre, para que son esas espadas- dije con una voz que en ese entones no reconozco como la mía

-esta sirve para revivir a las personas y esta para defender –dijo señalando a comillos de hierro y celestial

- y esa?- pregunte señalando una tercera espada

-Algún día lo sabrás, recuerdo esas palabras a los días, aunque mi madre siempre fue fría hablaba con mi padre

- tu un demonio entero sin sentimientos te as enamorado de esa humana que te dará un bastardo como hijo-dijo ella con una vos fría y tranquila pero como puñaladas

-irasue, no te atrevas a meterte con ella

No pude seguir escuchando, me fui del palacio no podía creer que mi padre engañara a mi madre con una humana, pase 7 meses viajando por el mundo matando lo que se me atravesase no tenia corazón, recode cuando era un niño muy pequeño aparentaba 6 pero reía al ver el hermoso rostro de mi madre y mi padre entrenándome, a medida que crecía me volvía serio peor nuca fui frío, mi padre me dijo que cuidara a los humanos pero mi madre en secreto me decía que eran seres inferiores.

Decidí entrenar en el palacio y dejar el tema de los humanos a mi madre y padre que nuca estuvieron de acuerdo en eso pero a un así mi madre nuca discutió con el cuando llevaba 9 meses fuera de mi casa solo y sin compañía, me entere de la pelea de mi padre con un demonio el cual le había dejado mal herido, sin embargo no pude creer que mi padre estuviera herido por otro demonio el era el mas fuerte, regresando al castillo a verificarlo, pude oler su sangre, estuve escondido un rato mientras hablaba con el anciano miyoga quien le contaba del nacimiento de su hijo.

Mi sangre ardió, me hice notar y mi padre me miro y me dijo

-vienes a detenerme

- no solo vengo por colmillo de hierro

-tanto hacías el poder

-mm…

-sesshomaru tienes a alguien a quien proteger

-yo sesshomaru no tengo a nadie a quien proteger- dije y me dispuse a atacarlo pero el se trasformo y me dejo hay en la playa

Al poco tiempo me entere que había muerto y que su hijo se llamaba inuyasha, recibí como herencia comillo celestial, de que… de que me servia esa maldita espada inservible… pasa salvar la creo para salvar a los humanos, seres repugnantes como la madre de inuyasha y su hijo medio demonio

Pasaron 200 años cuando los terrenos de mi padre fueron atacados por unos demonios pantera…eran demasiados a si que decidí bueno en realidad no me quedo de otra pedirle ayuda a inuyasha, no porque yo fuera débil si no porque mi espada no era capaz de matar a nadie y la de el era poderosa si no que ria paliar entonces que me la dejase a mi y yo le Daria la mía en fin, mande a jaken un demonio que conocí en mis caminos solitarios, a se un para de décadas.

Unos demonios amigos por a si decirlo de mi padre me ofrecieron ayudarme yo solo dije "hagan lo que quieran" ellos se quedaron a mi lado a pelear, unos momentos antes de la pelea jaken llego.

-jaken… ¿Dónde esta inuyasha? ¿No a querido reunirse con su hermano?-dije me importa un árbol si el me quiere como hermano solo quiero a colmillo de hierro

-no es eso mi señor… ¿Quiénes son ellos?- dijo jaken mirando a los aliados de mi padre

-han venido ayudarnos… eran aliados de mi padre- dije sin importancia

-amo sesshomaru a inuyasha lo han sellado en un árbol una sacerdotisa-dijo jaken

Empezó la pelea no había nada que decir, si mi miserable hermano se dejo matar… o lo que sea. La pelea fue un desastre los "aliados2" de mi padre era mas débiles que mi sirviente jaken, peor logramos ahuyentarlos… bueno yo lo logre.

Desde entonces me dedique a la tarea de encontrar a comillo de hierro, 50 años pasaron y por fin me encontré con el hijo bastardo de mi padre, al darme cuenta que la supuesta tumba de mi padre era falsa jaken sugirió que tal vez inuyasha supiera donde se encontraba, al final descubrimos que estaba en el ojo derecho de inuyasha, la entrada a la tumba de mi padre.

El problema… mi problema empezó hay… la espada tenia una barrera, que me rechazo a mi al gran sesshomaru, a inuyasha también lo rechazo pero una humana, la misma que lo libero del sello logro sacarla y se la entrego a el, el muy bastardo no sabia como usarla, solo en el ultimo momento de la batalla pudo usarla y cortarme un brazo.

Llegue a un lugar hay se desataba una gran guerra y no me interesaba, solo elimine a los que se me atravesaron en el camino, llegue a un árbol a descansar, sitia su presencia de esa mujer que al parecer me miraba todos los días a escondidas pero no me importar.

- como se atreve ese miserable de inuyasha a cortarle el brazo a mi señor- se lamentaba jaken.

Nos vimos rodeados de muchos hombre que amenazaban con matarme, pude escuchar una flauta muy bonita, me gusta ese sonido era tranquilo, mate sin ningún problema a alguno de ellos y luego me fui no supe que paso con ellos.

Después intente, atacarlo otra ves y resulte casi muerto si no hubiera sido por mi espada, fui aparar a un bosque cerca de una aldea, los 2 primeros días la soledad del bosque me dejo descansar pero sentí al tercer día la presencia que solo puede tener una humana.

La primera impresión que tubo la niña de mi fueron unos ojos rojos, sin embargo ella no se alejo de mi al día siguiente me trajo comida, no como comida de humanos le dije, ni le importo todos los días por una semana me llevo comida, era una niña no pasaba de 7 años y no entendí porque me ayudaba y menso porque me temía.

Un dia cuando ya estaba recuperado, llego toda golpeada

-que te paso en la cara?-pregunto y no me responde- si no me quieres decir esta bien

A cambio recibí una sonrisa angelical de su parte, ella se fue y al rato comillo celestial empezó abebrar descontroladamente, me levante y pude sentir la presencia de ah-uh un dragón mi dragón de dos cabezas, y la de jaken, cuando llegue el muy animal decía cosas in sentido, le arrojo una piedra, de repente sentí la sangre… esa sangre que.

Me dirigí a donde provenía el aroma de es apersona y hay la encontré muerta. Jaken dijo algo que no entendí, comillo celestial vibro, la saque y la reviví, con el tiempo me encariñe con Rin, ese era su nombre, desde ese día me acompaño y un dia me conseguí con Sara, la chica que me observaba y tocaba la flauta.

Ella le vendió su cuerpo a varios demonios cambio de movilidad al parecer estaba enferma, solo quería decirme que me amaba la primera mujer que me dijo que me amaba, que no me importo. Asta ese momento solo viajaba con Rin, jaken y ah-uh.

Después kagura secuestro a Rin por ordenes de naraku a hora yo si era meterse con migo no me importaba si naraku quería matar a inuyasha y sus amigos pero rin no.

Con el tiempo empecé la búsqueda de naraku, ¿para que? Porque el muy miserable se metió con algo que no debía… ¿Rin? No… mi ¡honor.

A si pasaron varios meses asta que despertó songa, enfurecí al ver que era inuyasha el que la portaba, en esa batalla pude descubrir algo que e 700 años no pude, jaken y rin era importante para mi, mi sirviente y mi protegida, la verdad a un no comprendo como fue que la deje quedarse con nosotros y encariñarme con ella.

Para mi los humanos son seres inferiores pero ella, tan linda e inocente y a la ves alegre y una débil humana, su sonrisa e amabilidad me dijo que ella no merecía ser humana porque debía de Ser de la misma raza de aquella mujer que destruyo mi vida, porque su sonrisa es tan tranquilizadora y poco a poco la quise, la protegí y estuve pendiente de ella, cuando mas la quería mi propia y fría madre la mando al inframundo pudo revivirla pero me lo advirtió una humana no podía estar con el era peligroso.

Siguiendo esto deje que se fuera con kaede una sacerdotisa, era peligroso estar con ella mientras yo peleaba contra naraku, después de todo se quedo en la aldea para su seguridad y porque necesitaba aclarar si realmente quería seguir con migo, le prometí que la visitaría y que cuando cumpliera 18 años respetaría su decisión y así decidiese quedarse con kaede en la aldea yo la seguiría visitando.


	2. capitulo 2: mi Decisión

Pov de Rin

Cuando me dejo yo era una niña, lo extrañaba tanto mejor dicho lo extraño… los primeros 3 años el me visitaba cada 3 días, 3 días que inuyasha su medio hermano no estaba en la aldea, para su mala suerte Kagome regreso y inuyasha estaba de un feliz, muchos dicen que me parezco a ella.

Desde que regreso todos estuvieron mas animados, pero yo no a hora sesshomaru venia cada 7 días y no se quedaba mas de 3 o 4 horas, aunque siempre me trajo regalos para mi regalo era verlo a el y a jaken y también a ah-hu cuando lo Traian, un año después Kagome nos dijo que tenia algo importante que decirnos sin embargo quería que sesshomaru estuviera para eso yo tendría que convencerlo.

Mi misión era llevarlo a la casa de kaede, siempre me encontraba con ellos en la entrada del bosque y como cada 7 días sesshomaru estaba hay esperándome no estaba ni jaken ni ah-hu, me acerque a el y el me miro con su cara seria y inexpresiva.

-rin-dijo

-sesshomaru-sama ¿Dónde están jaken y ah-hu? –pregunte tenia que sacarle conversación

-le e pedido a jaken que haga algo por mi –dijo sin darle importancia, siempre que venia eran horas de silencio

- señor sesshomaru le importaría acompañarme a la aldea- dije mas que pregunta suplica

- ¿para que?- pregunta mirando hacia el cielo

-es una sorpresa, vamos Rin se porto bien y quiere que sesshomaru le de un regalo y ese es ir con ella a la aldea –dije otra ves suplicándole

-bueno…vamos- dijo y nos pusimos devuelta a la aldea, llegamos a la casa de kaede y aunque era pequeña pudimos entrar todos: kaede, kohaku, sango, miroku, totosai, shippo inuyasha, Kagome, sesshomaru y yo.

-bueno le e pedido a rin que traiga a sesshomaru para…-kagome fue interrumpida

-porque lo as echo-dijo inuyasha

-¡siéntate!-dice y ya sabemos lo que pasa- como seguía diciendo… porque hay una noticia que darles

-eso me incumbe a mi-dijo sesshomaru

-si…bueno en parte-dijo kagome algo contrariada- mevoyacasarconinuyasha –dijo tan rápido que nadie le atendió

- señorita kagome ¿Qué?-dijo miroku

-que me voy a casar con inuyasha- dijo kagome muy roja

Todos se quedaron quietos la verdad no le veía lo malo, sesshomaru tenia una cara de querer matar a kagome por haberle echo perder el tiempo o eso pensé yo, los demás tenían una mirada de sorpresa e incredulidad

-asta que por fin se a decidido- dice miroku

-ya era hora- corrobore sango

- la verdad no se que le ve kagome a inuyasha-dijo shippo

-¡TU CALLATE!-grito inuyasha y le pego a shippo

-Kagome-dijo shippo

-siéntate-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi kagome? -Pregunto sesshomaru indiferente el me dijo una ves que kagome le caía bien solo por el echo de que ella humillaba a inuyasha-san con su siéntate

-dame tu bendición para casarme con tu hermano- dijo kagome, todos intuyendo a sesshomaru la miramos o.o?

-inuyasha y tu pueden hacer lo que les de la gana-dijo sesshomaru- ¿algo mas?

-que seas nuestro padrino –dijo kagome con una sonrisa y las manso en suplicas

-¡QUEEEEEE!-todos en la habitación

-¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptare?-dijo sesshomaru-sama

-bueno mas que una petición es un reto –dijo kagome

-¿me estas retando?- pregunto sesshomaru ¿Qué acaso kagome quería que sesshoamru la matase asta yo sabia el Carácter de señor sesshomaru?

-mmm…-arqueo una ceja

-veras, tu te quieres convertir en el mas fuerte, bueno para ser mas fuerte hace falta mas que fuerza ase falta tolerancia, siendo tu hermano de inuyasha y mi cuñado debes venir a la boda puesto que eso demostrara que eres tanto fuerte de cuerpo como de mente –dijo kagome con una- en mi tiempo el mas fuerte es el que tiene una mente sabia y tolerante y con mucha fuerza…tu ya tienes fuerza…

-insinúas que no tengo paciencia ni tolerancia…crees que estoy aquí tranquilo por obra y gracia de el dios de china-dijo sesshomaru

- no pero nuca con inuyasha-dijo kagome

-bueno… acepto… ¿Qué es lo que hace un padrino?- a hora que lo mencionaba yo tampoco

-buen… un padrino es el que esta alado de novio en una boda y su misión es hacer que el novio se porte bien mientras este en el altar…ósea tienes que hacer que inuysha este quieto y cañado asta que yo legue

-acepto- dijo sesshomaru con una sonrisa malisiosa

Después de eso sesshomaru se fue y kagome y sango estaban riendo me dijeron que eso no era exactamente un padrino que ni se le asomaba pero sesshomaru y inuyasha tenían mentes débiles.

Los preparativos de la boda se llevaron durante 3 meses por fin había llegado el día, kagome tenia un kimono blanco muy largo con pétalos de Sakura (cerezo) y un hermoso moño, kagome estaba ¿llorando?

-kagome porque lloras?-pregunto

-porque Rin…yo quisiera que mi familia estuviera aquí es el mejor momento de mi vida-me dijo ella mirándome con ternura

-sabe señorita kagome…cuando yo me case tanpoco estarán mis padres y hermano…pero por lo menos quisiera que ustedes y el señor sesshomaru estuvieran ay

-fue lo que dije

-tiene razón a hora mejor arréglanos para mi boda…tu kimono esta hay sesshomaru lo a traído ayer le dije mas o menso como lo quería-dijo kagome y se puso arreglarse la cara

-gracias-dije sacando el kimono…lo recuerdo era un quimono azul claro con pétalos de Sakura

Me vestí y sango me recogió el cabello todos decían que paresia una princesita y kagome una reina, todos reíamos mas Kagome de una manera nerviosa, llego la hora y me dieron una cesta con pétalos de Sakura para que los echara mientras caminaba al altar, cuando entre echando Los átalos vi como sesshomaru le dio un golpecito a inuyasha malévolamente.

Después de la boda fuimos al templo y hicimos una fiesta en la cual jaken y sesshomaru fueron obligados a quedarse, después de la fiesta sesshomaru y jaken se fueron.

A si pasaron los meses asta que un día Kagome me hizo una pregunta

-Rin cuantos años tienes?-dijo con curiosidad

-14-dije

-¿Cuándo cumples 15?-pregunto de nuevo

-aver- pense- si yo nací un dia ates de terminar el siclo solar-dije

-es es el 30 de diciembre ¡PERO SI FALTAN 2 MESES! Como es que en 1 y 10 meses nuca celebramos tus cumpleaños –dijo Kagome entre enojada y emocinada-hay que celebrar tus 15

- mis que?-dije aveces no entendía a kagome se embocinaba por cosas que yo no antedía

-los 15 es la fecha mas importante para una chica y bueno su boda pero vamso vamos hay que hacer muchas cosas

Y así empezó la celebración de mi cumpleaños numero 15, la navidad la pase con sesshomaru, no fue algo a si como una fiesta simplemente todo un día con el me llevo de paseo en su forma yokai por todas las tierras del este, cuando me dio hambre medio una caja de almuerzo que le había dado kagome.

Luego regresamos a la aldea y Kagome me dijo que habían unos regalos para mi abril so regalos había un arco y flechas, yo el había pedido a kaede y kagome que me enseñaran a defenderme y ase 1 que empezaron a entrenarme y por fin tenia mi arco y flechas, un bello adorno para el cabello y como siempre un kimono este kimono era diferente, era el de una sacerdotisa y traía una armadura, pero para mi el mejor regalo era estar con sesshomaru.

Luego llego mi cumpleaños, ese día me levantaron temprano y tanto sango como kagome se pusieron arreglarme me pintaron y a la hora me pusieron un kimono blanco con márgenes rosados me amarraron el cabello en un moño muy bonito y me pusieron el adorno, me dijeron que la fiesta seria en al aldea de los exterminadores sango, miroku, kohaku y los hijos de sango se habían mudado hay para restablecer la aldea.

Cuando llegamos colocaron una música muy lenta y el primero en bailar con migo fe sesshomaru nuca olvidare ese momento, el esta serio pero yo estaba feliz de bailar con el no quería despertar pero luego miroku nos aparto y a si sucesivamente asta que termine de bailar con todos chicas y chicos, esta el semi-demonio que tenia un campo de hiervas medicinales, una chica de la tribu del rayo que tenia un nombre muy raro, los de la aldea, otra semi-demonio llamada shiori, el demio mapache, el maestro de miroku, y o por dios esa mujer esta aquí… la mama de sesshomaru.

Ella se acerco a mi y empezamos a bailar

-oye tu niña ¿Qué sientes por sesshomaru-sama- me dijo fría mente

-yo… yo lo quiero mucho-dije confundida por su pregunta

-¿Por qué dudas-dijo ella con una sonrisa malévola

-si me disculpa-dijo kagome

Después de bailar comer y disfrutar de ese maravilloso día pedí i regalo a sesshomaru el saco un paquete y yo le detuve le dije que quería parar la noche con el como en los viejos tiempos, el fue obligado a pasar la noche en las afueras de la aldea con migo me acurruque a su lado, ya por ese entones había algo diferente en mi.

Paso un mes cuando kagome nos dio otra noticia y otra ves pidió que sesshomaru estuviera aquí, cuando sesshomaru y yo entramos sesshomaru puso la cara rara como su oliera algo desagradable

-mujer si me seguís llamado para estas cosas-dijo sesshomaru con frialdad

-¿Cómo se dio cuenta?-dijo kagome asustada

-tu olor-respondieron inuyasha y sesshomaru

-cierto el olor de kagome es distinto-dijo shippo

-bien chicos… estoy embarazada-dijo kagome

-¡QUEEEE!-dijeron algunos e la sala

- y a hora… ¿Qué tiene que ver con migo?-dijo sesshomaru

-tonta. Al señor sesshomaru no le importa un hijo de su hermano hibrido-dijo jaken como siempre

-jaken-dijo sesshomaru- no vamos

-si mi amo…adiós mocosa-me dijo

-adiós abuelo jaken…adiós sesshomaru-dije – bebé

-si bebe rin

A si pasaron los meses el da de hoy, yo me estoy arreglando para mi cumpleaños numero 18 solo faltan 5 horas, luzco hermosa llevo un kimono azul oscuro con pétalos de rosas y un descote en el muslo, hoy algo en mi diferente hoy me d cuenta de cual es el sentimiento de mi corazón… yo amo a sesshomaru-sama eso es lo que quería decir irasue-san, que si lo amo tanto para poner mi vida en riesgo a lado de un demonio como el…si pero ¿el a mi?.

-Rin pedo hablar con tigo-dijo kaede

-si maestra- la llamaba maestra a ella y a kagome me habían enseñado como ser una sacerdotisa

-hoy cumples 18 años, a si que eres libre de decidir…si quedarte o ir con sesshomaru-dijo kaede-sama

-yo…-me quede impresionada quería volver con sesshomaru pero no quería dejar la aldea

La fiesta paso tranquila sesshomaru, jaken y irasue estaban hay.

Pero cual seria mi decisión…

La fiesta termino peor aun así todos esperaban que digiera mi decisión…

Todos esperaban ansiosos mi decisión…

En la fiesta estaba irasue, ella no tenia motivos para estar hay pero espera mi decisión…

Todos esperaban que hablase…

-mi decisión-dije –es… la de siempre… quiero estan con el señor sesshoamru para siempre

Todos estuvieron triste, pero lo aceptaron irasue fue hacia donde esta ayo y me abrazo para mis supresa me susurro algo _as elegido el camino peligroso te echare una mano _eso fue lo que entendí, luego irasue reto a sesshomaru a beberse una cosa rara y cuando nos fuimos dijo que necesitaba a jaken y que se lo llevaban no avían traído a ah-hu, a si que sesshomaru y yo nos fuimos caminando sesshomaru esta extraño en el camino.

-señor sesshomaru ¿le pasa ago?

- si Rin… me siento débil y feliz-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara y se callo ¿callo o.o?

-que le pasa- dije asustada

-no lo se… me sentí a si desde que mama me dio eso –dijo muerto de la risa

-que iso esa mujer-dije enfada

- oye es mi madre- la defendió

- lo siento-dije apenada

- no lo sientas… es una zorra… perdón una perra –dijo en carcajadas y me asuste mas cuando me miro como si fuera su presa- sabes como diría mi hermanito querido…¡TE AMO!

-que?-esto si era raro –me ama

-si creo que se dice a si-dijo tenia la cara roja – yo también….

-lo se…bésame-dijo y me beso de una glamorosa- yo sesshomaru hijo d ainu no taisho prometo amarte asta el resto de mi vida y serte fiel y nuca dejarte

Luego se quedo dormido me dormí a su lado era claro que sesshomaru esta borracho y que de hay no solevantaba asta mañana tal vez lo que dijo era mentira pero yo tenia mi beso y eso era mas que suficiente


End file.
